Kirby
|primer_juego = Kirby's Dream Land (1992) |saga = |tipo = Especie ficticia |origen = Dream Land |rol = Protagonista |especial = Una criatura con un cuerpo esférico y muy elástico, es capaz de absorber aire como una gran aspiradora para comerse a sus enemigos y copiar sus poderes. }} Kirby es el personaje que protagoniza los videojuegos de la saga homónima, creada por Masahiro Sakurai y desarrollada por las compañía HAL Laboratory y Nintendo. Desde su primera aparición en 1992, en el juego Kirby's Dream Land para Game Boy, Kirby ha cosechado una gran popularidad, consagrándose como uno de los personajes más reconocidos de Nintendo. Esta popularidad lo ha llevado a protagonizar mas de 20 juegos para distintas consolas de Nintendo, incluyendo apariciones en todos los juegos de la serie Super Smash Bros.. Kirby es además es el protagonista de su propia serie animada de televisión y de varios mangas que se publicaron en Japón. Origen del personaje Kirby fue creado por Masahiro Sakurai, quien trabajaba para una pequeña compañía llamada HAL Laboratory. Sakurai tuvo la idea de lanzar un videojuego para Game Boy que fuera muy sencillo para que cualquier clase de jugador pueda completarlo. Durante la producción del juego, Sakurai debió crear un sprite de relleno del personaje principal, para ser reemplazado luego cuando los gráficos fueran programados, el esbozo que dibujó fue una pequeña esfera risueña que terminaría agradando a los programadores a tal punto que se convirtió en la estrella del juego. El nombre original del personaje era Popopo, y el videojuego se llamaría Twinkle Popopo. Pero luego se lo renombró como Kirby, y la serie pasó a llamarse Hoshi no Kirby (lit. Kirby de las estrellas). El motivo de este nombre es incierto y es motivo de debate por sus fans, se cree que es una referencia a la compañía de aspiradoras Kirby (la habilidad principal de Kirby es aspirar), otra versión sostiene que es un homenaje a Jhon Kirby, un abogado que defendió a Nintendo por un juicio por violación de copyright, que amenazó seriamente a dicha compañía. Debido a su origen como un sprite de Game Boy, Kirby solo había sido visto en blanco y negro y no se tenía certeza de cual sería su color. Sakurai quería que Kirby fuese rosado, mientras que Shigeru Miyamoto quería que fuese amarillo. Finalmente Kirby apareció en las cajas japonesas del juego de color rosado, aunque en EE. UU. fue dibujado erróneamente de color blanco, tanto en la portada, como en las guías y publicidades. A partir de su segundo juego Kirby finalmente aparecería rosado en EE. UU . Información general Kirby vive en una lejana estrella llamada Pop Star, dentro de esa estrella se encuentra el lugar llamado Dream Land (lit. tierra de los sueños). Allí los habitantes viven en paz y se pasan el día comiendo deliciosas comidas y durmiendo, para después conversar con sus amigos acerca de lo que soñaron. Kirby es un pequeño muchacho, de personalidad alegre, inocente y valiente. Le gusta mucho dormir y mas aún comer, a pesar de su aspecto inofensivo, Kirby posee muchas habilidades. El diseño de Kirby es muy sencillo, su cuerpo es esférico y rosado, tiene una cara en el centro formada por dos ojos azules, su altamente expansible boca y las características mejillas rojas. Posee dos pequeñas manos que más bien parecen aletas y tiene un enorme par de zapatos rojos que cubren sus pies. Además de los zapatos, Kirby nunca usa ropa, excepto por un sombrero que le aparece en la cabeza al copiar un poder. Atributos y Habilidades Habilidades comunes Kirby es un personaje muy dinámico con una gran variedad y libertad de movimientos que le permiten avanzar por todo tipo de terrenos, puede caminar, correr, saltar, agacharse y barrer. El cuerpo de Kirby es increíblemente elástico y puede aplanarse o expandirse ampliamente sin problemas. Sus habilidades son casi siempre las mismas en los distintos juegos de plataformas de la saga y por lo general no hay cambios drásticos de un juego a otro. El principal ataque de Kirby es su habilidad de inhalar, mediante la cual abre su boca al máximo y absorbe con mucha fuerza como una aspiradora. Esta habilidad le sirve para comerse todo lo que tenga cerca, incluyendo comida, bloques y enemigos. Cuando Kirby inhala a un enemigo puede tragárselo o escupirlo en forma de una estrella. En algunos juegos se agrega además una version más poderosa de este ataque, llamado "Súper Absorción", que le permite aspirar con más fuerza y tragarse a numerosos enemigos y bloques cercanos, y tambien a enemigos gigantes o bloques duros que no pueden aspirarse con la absorción normal. Tomando mucho aire, Kirby puede inflarse como un globo y comenzar a volar. El vuelo de Kirby es una habilidad muy útil aunque un poco torpe debido a que debe agitar sus brazos para elevarse, además de que no puede atacar porque está conteniendo el aire en su boca. Cuando Kirby suelta el aire, lo escupe como un proyectil para dañar al enemigo y su cuerpo regresa a la normalidad. Gracias a su habilidad de volar de forma ilimitada, los precipicios dejan de ser una preocupación para el jugador, como suele ocurrir en los juegos de plataformas laterales donde un mal salto puede lanzar al protagonista al vacío. Kirby puede también sumergirse y nadar bajo el agua sin ningún problema, en muchos de sus juegos le aparece automáticamente un esnórquel cuando se zambulle. En el agua Kirby pierde su capacidad de absorber y en cambio realiza un ataque en el que sopla burbujas para atacar a los enemigos. Bajo el agua también dejan de funcionar muchas de sus habilidades de copia con algunas excepciones. Habilidades de copia La habilidad mas distintiva de este personaje es la de copiar el poder de determinados enemigos cuando se los come y así poder usar nuevos ataques. Los nuevos poderes reemplazan a la habilidad de absorber de Kirby, y pueden ser descartados voluntariamente por el jugador o accidentalmente cuando Kirby recibe daño. Los poderes son muy diversos y cumplen todo tipo de funciones: disparar rayos, hacer súper saltos, convertirse en piedra, realizar descargas eléctricas, arrojar bombas, utilizar armas, entre otras. Esta "habilidad de copia" se incluyó por primera vez en el segundo juego de Kirby (Kirby's Adventure) y desde entonces se ha mantenido como el principal atractivo de los videojuegos de Kirby. Los poderes que Kirby puede copiar y los enemigos que contienen dichos poderes son distintos en cada juego, algunos poderes se encuentran en casi todos los juegos y son infaltables en cada nueva entrega (Fuego, Bomba, Piedra, Chispazo, Espada), otros poderes solo salen en contadas ocasiones (Metal, Lanza, Paint). Las reglas de copia de poderes también cambian de juego a juego, la forma mas conocida de copia es simplemente cuando Kirby se traga a un enemigo que posee una habilidad, sin embargo se han producido muchas variantes en torno a la forma en que Kirby copia y utiliza los poderes: *'Copia simple:' Es la forma que se utiliza en la mayoría de los juegos de Kirby, cuando el personaje se traga a un enemigo determinado y el jugador presiona la flecha de abajo, automáticamente adquiere su poder. Esta habilidad apareció por primera vez en el juego Kirby's Adventure, a partir de Kirby Super Star se decidió que a Kirby le apareciera un sombrero que simboliza la habilidad que usa. Kirby Super Star Ultra Bomba.png|Kirby Bomba Kirby Super Star Ultra Cocinero.png|Kirby Cocinero Kirby Super Star Ultra Cuchillo.png|Kirby Cuchillo Kirby Super Star Ultra Espada.png|Kirby Espada Kirby Super Star Ultra Fuego.png|Kirby Fuego Kirby Super Star Ultra Hielo.png|Kirby Hielo Kirby Super Star Ultra Luchador.png|Kirby Luchador Kirby Super Star Ultra Martillo.png|Kirby Martillo Kirby Super Star Ultra Ninja.png|Kirby Ninja Kirby Super Star Ultra Piedra.png|Kirby Piedra Kirby Super Star Ultra Rayo.png|Kirby Rayo Kirby Super Star Ultra Sombrilla.png|Kirby Sombrilla *'Esencias de copia': En Kirby Super Star y en varios juegos posteriores se pueden encontrar objetos con forma de trofeos que simbolizan cada uno a una habilidad de copia distinta de Kirby. Kirby gana automáticamente una habilidad de copia. *'Copia con ayudante:' Esta característica se ha utilizado en los juegos Kirby's Dream Land 2 y Kirby's Dream Land 3. En estos juegos Kirby puede viajar junto con un animal ayudante que lo transporta y modifica sus habilidades. Cuando Kirby copia un poder y está usando un animal ganará una habilidad totalmente distinta. Un mismo poder, entonces, otorga una habilidad diferente a cada animal. De esta forma con pocos poderes existe una gran cantidad de combinaciones. Kinecortadorpic.jpg| Kine + Cortador Kinechispazopic.jpg| Kine + Chispazo Kinefuegopic.jpg| Kine + Fuego Kinehielopic.jpg| Kine + Hielo Coocortadorpic.jpg| Coo + Cortador Coochispazopic.jpg| Coo + Chispazo Coofuegopic.jpg| Coo + Fuego Coohielopic.jpg| Coo + Hielo Rickcortadorpic.jpg| Rick + Cortador Rickchispazopic.jpg| Rick + Chispazo Rickfuegopic.jpg| Rick + Fuego Rickhielopic.jpg| Rick + Hielo *'Fusión de poderes:' Kirby posee esta capacidad únicamente en el juego Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards. Además de realizar la copia simple, el personaje también puede fusionar dos poderes distintos o iguales para formar un poder completamente nuevo. BombaKirbyK64.png|'Bomba' ChispazoKirbyK64.png|'Chizpazo' CuchilloKirbyK64.png|'Cuchillo' ErizoKirbyK64.png|'Erizo' BombaChispazoKirbyK64.png|'Bomba + Chizpazo' BombaCuchilloKirbyK64.png|'Bomba + Cuchillo' BombaErizoKirbyK64.png|'Bomba + Erizo' BombaBombaKirbyK64.png|'Bomba + Bomba' CuchilloCuchilloKirbyK64.png|'Cuchillo + Cuchillo' CuchilloErizoKirbyK64.png|'Erizo + Cuchillo' ChispazoCuchilloKirbyK64.png|'Chispazo + Cuchillo' ChispazoErizoKirbyK64.png|'Chispazo + Erizo' *'Copia de peleadores en Super Smash Bros.': En la saga de juegos de lucha Super Smash Bros., Kirby curiosamente tiene incluidas muchas de sus habilidades de copia como piedra o cortador entre su repertorio de movimientos normales. También es capaz de tragarse a los otros peleadores y copiar sus respectivos ataques secundarios resultando en una transformación muy divertida. Se puede ver a Kirby lanzando bolas de fuego con la gorra de Mario, vistiendo el casco de Samus o girando con un disfraz de Sonic the Hedgehog. Super Smash Bros Brawl - Kirby Bowser.jpg|'Kirby Bowser' Super Smash Bros Brawl - Kirby Diddy Kong.jpg|'Kirby Diddy Kong' Super Smash Bros Brawl - Kirby Ice Climbers.JPG|'Kirby Ice Climber' Super Smash Bros Brawl - Kirby Link.jpg|'Kirby Link' Super Smash Bros Brawl - Kirby Mario.jpg|'Kirby Mario' Super Smash Bros Brawl - Kirby Marth.jpg|'Kirby Marth' Super Smash Bros Brawl - Kirby Meta Knight.jpg|'Kirby Meta Knight' Super Smash Bros Brawl - Kirby Peach.jpg|'Kirby Peach' Super Smash Bros Brawl - Kirby Pikachu.jpg|'Kirby Pikachu' Super Smash Bros Brawl - Kirby Solid Snake.jpg|'Kirby Solid Snake' Super Smash Bros Brawl - Kirby Sonic.JPG|'Kirby Sonic' Super Smash Bros Brawl - Kirby Yoshi.jpg|'Kirby Yoshi' *'Súper Habilidades:' En el título Kirby's Return to Dream Land aparecen un nuevo tipo de habilidades de copia conocidas como las "Súper Habilidades", las cuales son versiones mucho más poderosas de las habilidades clásicas. Kirby puede copiarlas de determinados enemigos especiales y con ellas puede ejecutar ataques tremendamente destructivos que cubren una gran parte de la pantalla y arrasan con todos los bloques y enemigos a su paso, incluso pueden destruir algunas piezas del escenario. Las Súper Habilidades tienen la limitación de que duran solo por un tiempo, bastante extenso, y se pierden si Kirby abandona el nivel. Existen 5 súper habilidades en total: Kirby's Return to Dream Land - Gran Espada.png|'Gran Espada' Kirby's Return to Dream Land - Dragon de Fuego.png|'Dragon de Fuego' Kirby's Return to Dream Land - Bola de Nieve.png|'Bola de Nieve' Kirby's Return to Dream Land - Gran Martillo.png|'Gran Martillo' Kirby's Return to Dream Land - Rayo magico.png|'Rayo Mágico' Objetos de poder Además de las habilidades que Kirby utiliza comunmente, en varios juegos Kirby obtiene poderes extraordinarios que le son otorgados por un objeto o elemento mágico. Estos nuevos poderes son conocidos como habilidades finales, debido a que Kirby casi siempre las adquiere en la última parte del juego y reemplazan a sus habilidades de copia. Formas especiales Vehículos Apariciones en videojuegos Kirby es el protagonista de su propia serie de juegos, caracterizada por los títulos de plataformas, aunque también se han lanzado juegos pertenecientes a géneros muy distintos como Puzzles y Pinballs. En la saga Kirby *''Kirby's Dream Land'' (1992 - Game Boy): Es el primer juego de la saga Kirby y marca el debut del personaje. En este juego, Kirby tiene una movilidad muy limitada, no puede barrer y no puede copiar poderes de los enemigos, pero puede usar objetos para tener habilidades por tiempo limitado. Kirby debe recorrer Dream Land en busca de las estrellas y la comida que robó el Rey Dedede para salvar a los pobladores. *''Kirby's Adventure'' (1993 - NES): Es la segunda aparición del personaje y es en donde aparece la copia de poderes, este título muestra por primera vez a Kirby en colores y el personaje se ve mucho mas dinámico y con una gran movilidad. En esta ocasión el Rey Dedede se ha robado la Varita Estelar y esto causó gran malestar a los habitantes de Dream Land. Dedede rompió la varita en ocho partes y se las dió a sus secuaces, Kirby debe recorrer Dream Land en busca de recuperar todas las partes de la Varita y devolverla a la Fuente de los Sueños en donde pertenece. *''Kirby's Pinball Land'' (1993 - Game Boy): Un juego de pinball en el que Kirby es la pelota. Consta de tres niveles repletos de personajes de la saga Kirby. *''Kirby's Dream Course'' (1994 - SNES): Un juego innovador de características similares al golf. Kirby aquí es la pelota y el jugador debe golpearlo para que destruya a los enemigos y al final ingrese en un hoyo para completar el nivel. La copia de poderes se vuelve muy útil para mejorar la trayectoria de Kirby. *''Kirby's Avalanche'' (1995 - SNES): La versión norteamericana del juego japonés Super Puyo Puyo. Es un adictivo juego de puzzle de acción en el que Kirby debe competir contra distintos personajes de la serie en un torneo de "Avalanche". *''Kirby's Dream Land 2'' (1995 - Game Boy): Una nueva aventura de plataformas que se desarrolla en las Islas Arco Iris. Kirby debe detener al siniestro villano Dark Matter, quien ha invadido a Dream Land y tiene bajo su control al Rey Dedede y sus secuaces. En este juego se presenta a los amigos de Kirby, animales que le permiten usar sus habilidades de copia de nuevas formas. *''Kirby's Block Ball'' (1995 - Game Boy): Un videojuego estilo Breakout. Kirby es una pelota que rebota y destruye bloques y enemigos en distintos niveles, también puede usar algunos poderes de copia para mejorar su juego. *''Kirby Super Star'' (1996 - SNES): Una aventura que incluye varios juegos cortos de Kirby. Aquí Kirby se vuelve mucho mas agrésivo y hábil, ya que puede usar varios movimientos por cada habilidad de copia, además usa por primera vez los sombreros identifican al poder que copia. Kirby puede sacrificar su poder para que se transforme en un personaje ayudante que le sigue a todas partes y combate a su lado. *''Kirby's Star Stacker'' (1997 - Game Boy): Un juego de puzzle de acción con Kirby como protagonita. El jugador debe acomodar distintos bloques para hacerlos desaparecer y completar una serie de niveles. *''Kirby's Dream Land 3'' (1997 - SNES): Juego de plataformas lateral en el que regresan los amigos animales de Kirby. Trabajando en equipo los animales pueden usar las habilidades de copia de manera muy diversas. Juntos deben hacer frente al poderoso Dark Matter que ha contaminado por completo al planeta Pop Star. *''Kirby no Kirakira Kids'' (1998 - SNES): La versión para Super Famicom de Kirby's Star Stacker, como principal novedad incluye un modo historia en el que aparecen escenas intermedias con coloridos dibujos de Kirby y sus amigos mientras enfrentan a los ditintos oponentes. *''Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards'' (2000 - Nintendo 64): Es el primer juego con gráficos tridimensionales de la serie. Aquí Kirby puede combinar dos poderes distintos para formar uno totalmente nuevo. Esta entrega marca la tercera y última batalla contra Dark Matter. *''Kirby Tilt 'n' Tumble'' (2000 - Game Boy Color): Un videojuego muy particular, Kirby es una pelota que debe ser conducida a lo largo de un nivel utilizando un sensor de movimiento incluído en el cartucho del videojuego. Moviendo, girando y agitando la consola portatil, el videojugador puede controlar la dirección de Kirby. *''Kirby: Pesadilla en Dream Land'' (2002 - Game Boy Advance): Esta es una remake del juego Kirby's Adventure. Los sprites de Kirby ahora lucen mucho mas coloridos y la animación es fluida. Además aparecen los cuatro Kirbys de colores que trabajan en equipo durante el modo multijugador. *''Kirby Air Ride'' (2003 - GameCube): Es el primer y único juego de carreras de la serie Kirby, en este juego Kirby viaja a gran velocidad usando su Warp Star para atravesar diferentes pistas y competir contra otros corredores. *''Kirby y el Laberinto de los Espejos'' (2004 - Game Boy Advance): Kirby es separado en cuatro Kirbys idénticos pero de distinto color que trabajan en conjunto. También aparece un misterioso Kirby negro llamado Shadow Kirby, que actúa de manera neutral. En este juego Kirby rescata a su enemigo Meta Knight y este le permite usar su espada para tener una nueva y poderosa habilidad. *''Kirby: El Pincel del Poder'' (2005 - Nintendo DS): Kirby fue transformado en una pelota por una bruja y no puede valerse por sí mismo. El jugador debe ayudar a Kirby a moverse dibujando el camino con la pantalla táctil de la consola, también puede utilizar habilidades de copia que alteran la movilidad de la pelota. *''Kirby: ¡Roedores al Ataque!'' (2006 - Nintendo DS): Juego de plataformas protagonizado por Kirby. El héroe rosa puede usar sus habilidades de copia no solo contra los enemigos sino también para modificar el entorno. Sus poderes pueden modificarse usando ítems especiales para ganar nuevos ataques. *''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' (2008 - Nintendo DS): Remake del juego Kirby Super Star. Los gráficos lucen mucho más renovados y regresan todos los juegos originales junto con varios desafíos nuevos. *''Kirby's Epic Yarn'' (2010 - Wii): En este videojuego de plataformas se introduce a un Kirby que, debido a una maldición, tiene un cuerpo hecho de estambre. Debido a esto pierde sus habilidades de absorber y volar, aunque adquiere el poder de transformarse en varias cosas distintas como un automóvil o un paracaídas para pasar los niveles. Su principal ataque es arrojar su estambre como un látigo para capturar a los enemigos y arrojarlos como proyectiles. *''Kirby: Mass Attack'' (2011 - Nintendo DS): Kirby ha sido dividido a causa de un hechizo del brujo Necrodeus, ahora hay diez Kirbys en miniatura y estos perdido los poderes esenciales como inhalar aire o volar. El jugador tiene que controlar a estos pequeñines dándole órdenes al tocar la pantalla táctil y también debe tratar de reunir al grupo de diez ya que cuanto más sean, más poderosos se vuelven. El jugador asume el rol del Corazón Heroico, el cual se dice es toda la grandeza de Kirby que sobrevivió a la división en forma de una estrella y la cual es la encargada de guiar a los Kirbys fragmentados. *''Kirby's Return to Dream Land'' (2011 - Wii): Kirby regresa con todas sus habilidades clásicas, también aparecen los cuatro Kirbys en partidas multijugador. En este juego Kirby utiliza muchas de sus habilidades de copia clásicas y adquiere algunas nuevas como "Hoja", "Lanza" y "Agua". Otra habilidad introducida es la de súper habilidades de copia, que tienen mayor poder destructivo que las habilidades normales. En este juego Kirby es el protagonista pero también se puede usar a Waddle Dee, Meta Knight y Dedede como personajes controlables. *''Kirby's Dream Collection: Special Edition'' (2012 - Wii): Este es un videojuego recopilatorio con seis de los primeros títulos de Kirby. Además aparecen unos nuevos minijuegos de plataformas en donde Kirby tiene las mismas habilidades que en Kirby's Return to Dream Land. *''Kirby: Triple Deluxe'' (2014 - 3DS): Un clásico videojuego de plataformas protagonizado por Kirby. En este juego tiene sus habilidades de copia clásicas y aparecen nuevas las habilidades Circo, Arco, Escarabajo y Campana. Su nuevo gran poder es la transformación en Hípernova, que le permite incrementar de forma desmedida su poder de absorción, arrasando con enemigos y grandes objetos del escenario. La historia cuenta como el protagonista Kirby viaja para salvar al Rey Dedede que fue capturado por el malvado Taraña, y recibe la ayuda de una misteriosa planta gigante que le guía y le da sus nuevos poderes. *''Kirby Fighters Deluxe'' (2014 - 3DS): Un sencillo juego de lucha para cuatro jugadores en donde cada personaje seleccionable es Kirby con una habilidad de copia distinta. Sus movimientos están basados en Kirby: Triple Deluxe. *''Kirby and the Rainbow Curse'' (2015 - WiiU): Kirby es el protagonista del juego, aparece con un nuevo aspecto visual, hecho totalmente de arcilla. Aquí se comporta y se mueve como si fuera una pelota, aunque no está convertido en pelota como otros juegos, y no tiene su capacidad de absorber ni de copiar habilidades. En la saga Super Smash Bros. La serie Super Smash Bros. presenta un juego de lucha poco convencional en donde los personajes mas populares de Nintendo compiten por la victoria, el objetivo consiste en hacer el mayor daño posible al oponente para lanzarlo fuera de la arena. Kirby aparece como uno de los personajes seleccionables en los tres juegos de esta serie y esta muy bien caracterizado debido a que esta serie ha sido desarrollada por varios integrantes de Hal Laboratory, incluyendo a Masahiro Sakurai. Kirby aparece como un personaje seleccionable desde el inicio en los tres títulos de esta serie: *'Super Smash Bros.' (1999 - Nintendo 64): Kirby es un luchador caracterizado por su velocidad de recuperación, sus ataques rápidos y sus ataques aéreos de alto rango. Sus movimientos están basados en habilidades que poseía en la serie Kirby y su marca distintiva es la habilidad de copia, con la cual puede usar el ataque secundario de los otros luchadores. Es considerado uno de los mejores personajes. *'Super Smash Bros. Melee' (2001 - GameCube): Kirby se ha visto afectado por los cambios hechos y es uno de los personajes mas débiles. La movilidad y movimientos del personaje han sido modificados con respecto a la versión anterior. En este juego también se pueden coleccionar varios trofeos de Kirby, que describen sus movimientos y su habilidad de copiar. *'Super Smash Bros. Brawl' (2008 - Wii): Kirby regresa con sus conocidos ataques, se han vuelto ha hacer cambios para equilibrar mejor al personaje, aunque su aspecto gráfico permanece casi idéntico a la versión anterior. Este juego vuelve a presentar una gran cantidad de trofeos coleccionables de Kirby y sus transformaciones. *'Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS' (2014 - 3DS): Kirby es uno de los personajes seleccionables. Tiene sus movimientos de juegos anteriores y un nuevo Smash Final en el que ataca con la súper habilidad de Gran Espada. También aparecen varios trofeos de Kirby. *'Super Smash Bros. for Wii U' (2014 - WiiU): Kirby es uno de los personajes seleccionables, aparece igual que en la versión para Nintendo 3DS. Apariciones en otros medios Kirby: Right Back at Ya! [[Archivo:Kirby Right Back at Ya!.jpg|thumb|right|220px|''Kirby: Right Back at Ya!, el anime de Kirby.]] Kirby protagoniza la serie de anime ''Kirby: Right Back at Ya!. Esta serie fue emitida originlamente en Japón entre 2001 y 2003, totalizando 100 episodios. La historia de la serie es muy distinta a la de los videojuegos aunque presenta muchos personajes y lugares en comun y mantiene el aspecto visual colorido y atractivo de los juegos. En la serie Kirby es un Guerrero Estelar, que lucha contra el villano Nightmare, un conquistador de mundos que posee un gigantesco ejército de monstruos. En un accidente Kirby estrella su nave en Dream Land, dentro del planeta Pop Star, este planeta es considerado el siguiente objetivo de Nightmare. Kirby en realidad una creación de Nightmare, considerado una como una falla puesto que se activó 200 años antes de lo planeado y por esto es solo un bebé. A pesar de todo Kirby lucha por proteger a sus amigos demostando grandes habilidades, aunque a veces necesita de ayuda. Fuera de la batalla, Kirby actua como cualquier niño y posee un exagerado apetito. Tiene un noble espítiru y algunas veces ayuda incluso a sus enemigos. Kirby no habla mucho y se limita a decir solamente "¡poyo!". Aunque algunos personajes actúan como si comprendieran lo que dice, la mayoría solo comprende su expresión y su lenguaje corporal. En ocasiones tambien usa palabra sueltas del lenguaje de sus amigos y también grita sus habilidades de copia y los poderes que usa. Historietas de Kirby Kirby es el protagonista de diversas series de manga, que fueron publicados solo en Japón. Los mangas de Kirby por lo general son del tipo 4koma, un formato similar a las tiras comicas de los periódicos, aunque con las viñetas orientadas una encima de la otra. Estas historietas presentan situaciones cómicas basadas en los juegos de Kirby. También se han publicado mangas de Kirby en las revistas japonesas Gekkan Koro Koro Komikku, una publicación mensual apuntada al público infantil y que presenta hitorias basadas en videojuegos. Fuera de Japón se han publicado historietas de Kirby dentro de la revista Club Nintendo de Alemania. En ellas Kirby es un detective que resuelve casos junto con sus amigos. Imágenes Evolución de diseño Kirbydreamlanddiseño.jpg|Kirby's Dream Land (1992) Kirbysadventurediseño.gif|Kirby's Adventure (1993) Kirbydreamland2diseño.jpg|Kirby's Dream Land 2 (1995) Kirbysuperstardiseño.jpg|Kirby Super Star (1996) Kirbydreamland3diseño.jpg|Kirby's Dream Land 3 (1997) Kirby64diseño.jpg|Kirby 64:The Crystal Shards (2000) Kirbynightmarediseño.jpg|Kirby: Pesadilla en Dream Land (2002) KirbyAirrideNeedle.jpg|Kirby Air Ride Kirby.jpg|Super Smash Bros. Brawl (2008) Kirby estambre ovillo.jpg|Kirby's Epic Yarn (2010) Kirby Mass Attack - Kirby 5.png|Kirby Mass Attack (2011) Kirby Return to Dream Land - Kirby.jpg|Kirby's Return to Dream Land (2011) Comparación de Sprites Kirbydreamlandsprite.png|Kirby's Dream Land Kirbysadventuresprite.png|Kirby's Adventure Kirbyscoursesprite.png|Kirby's Dream Course Kirbydreamland2sprite.png|Kirby's Dream Land 2 Kirbysuperstarsprite.png|Kirby Super Star Kirbydreamland3sprite.png|Kirby's Dream Land 3 Kirbynormalpic.png|Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land Kirbycanvassprite.png|Kirby: El Pincel del Poder KirbyNormalspriteKSSU.png|Kirby Super Star Ultra Kirby's Mass Attack - Kirby sprite.png|Kirby: Mass Attack Véase tambien *Kirby (saga) *Masahiro Sakurai *Super Smash Bros. Enlaces Externos *Artículo en Wikipedia *Página oficial japonesa de Kirby *Página oficial nortemericana de Kirby *'Artículo en Kirbypedia' Categoría:Personajes de Kirby Categoría:Personajes de Super Smash Bros. Categoría:Protagonistas de videojuegos Categoría:Especie ficticia Categoría:Saga Kirby Categoría:Heroes Categoría:Protagonistas principales Categoría:Personajes diseñados por Nintendo